


[親馬鹿/英西]

by windginger



Series: APH [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windginger/pseuds/windginger
Series: APH [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960609
Kudos: 3





	1. 會議室中的調情

我喜歡你。

安東尼奧啪啪啪地打出這一串文字後，送出。

路德維希沒有注意到這邊，很好。

安東尼奧盡快收起裝置，很快把目光放回會議中無聊的討論事項。

原本想要提醒那邊那顆蠢番茄別在會議中公然滑手機卻忘了只要一提醒自己一定會和對方吵起來的紳士先生，Mr.柯克蘭心中暗暗念著。

發現安東尼奧不知何時已經收起手機假裝專心聽阿爾弗雷德的HERO發言(想也知道他腦袋只裝得下番茄)他在心中疑惑了。

然後發現手機傳來震動，他在會議中一向是關機的，今天怎麼犯了這種小錯誤，亞瑟頓時有點懊惱。

但是安東尼奧剛剛的行為讓他在意。

亞瑟決定滑開手機，發現原來是訊息提示。他點開了來自安東尼奧的訊息。

[我喜歡你]

他差點沒跌下去，這這這這居然給他在會議中公然調情!

對毛腦袋老是沒辦法的紳士先生回了一個笑臉給番茄先生。

然後，他看見了不遠方，笑得比表情符號燦爛的安東尼奧。

fin.


	2. 死亡30題

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 死亡30題主題衍生創作。

01\. 窒息  
我愛你，晚安。你最後一次說道，然後鬆開了一直緊緊勒住我不放的雙手。

02\. 校園槍擊事件  
你幫我擋做什麼，你腦袋是裝了番茄嗎。很好你的確腦袋裡只有番茄，弄得我的西裝都髒了。你是多傻，你不知道這樣會激怒我嗎?

03\. 過敏  
我們第一次約會，就在太平間做結。我不知道花生醬對你的致命性，我也不知道你為什麼不拒絕我遞過去的三明治。

04\. 多餘的人  
我的翅膀總是在你打瞌睡時狠狠擊中你，在你和她牽手時也是。

05\. 失控的示愛  
你衝向我，在浪漫的懸崖邊。

06\. 明明已經把毒藥換掉了啊  
你死前笑著說你死在你最熟悉的毒藥下。但我已經把坎特雷拉換成無害的葡萄酒了。

07\. 狩獵遊戲  
獵人反被野獸吃掉了，呼呼呼。

08\. 心血來潮換了某物（鞋子／衣服／伴侶）出門  
你帶著慎重的語氣說要跟我交換衣服穿，然後在巷角邊被我的債主刺死。

09\. 擦肩而過  
我拉著你不再回應的手，在一片斷垣殘壁之間。

10\. 腦內  
我記著你搭上那班死亡班機的號碼。

11\. 另一個人格的消失  
亞瑟，你還在嗎?亞瑟?  
我是史提夫格勒，亞瑟是誰?

12\. 失蹤  
在遍尋不著你的第七十天，我在報紙上登了尋人啟示，也在報紙上看到一具無名屍骨的招領。

13\. 怪力亂神  
你長出翅膀飛走了。

14\. 街頭械鬥  
我最後一眼是看到你血跡斑斑的臉上滿足的微笑。

15\. 俄羅斯輪盤  
我知道你運氣一直都很差，我也知道你一直很愛現，我更知道你習慣當眾人的眼光所在。

16\. 防範自殺  
我把你的雙手雙腳綁住並銬上鍊子，你用那些鍊子絞了自己。

17\. 佔有慾  
我說過我最喜歡你的祖母綠眼，你月光一般冰冷的金色髮絲，你薔薇般的冷豔笑容，所以我會好好收藏，在我的藏寶箱中。

tbc.


	3. 親吻30題

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 親吻30題衍生創作。

一、簡單粗暴的嘴唇相碰。  
「你輸了。」摘下勝利寶座的一方將敗者的雙手狠狠攫住，祖母綠的雙瞳映著對方不甘的憎恨眼神，他瞇眼，他冷笑，他把好不容易摘取下來的太陽放在手中玩弄，他用力吻向對方說出「殺了你」的唇。粗暴且渴望，濃情但暴力。  
「把他關進地牢裡去。」等不及讓對方迷惑，亞瑟‧柯克蘭結束這個吻後淡淡地下令。

二、親吻對方睫毛上未落的淚珠。  
遲早有這麼一天，他知道。安東尼奧輾轉難眠，從瑪麗那件事情之後他就知道了，但是他不相信。儘管他曾不相信，但現在不得不相信了。被關著的日子裡亞瑟偶爾出現，嘲笑他，諷刺他，而他反唇相譏。但是昨晚喝醉的亞瑟出現時他卻難得沒了脾氣，亞瑟像個小孩子似地哈哈哈哈又哭又笑，他不知道發生什麼事了。安東尼奧看到亞瑟睡在囚室當下，居然沒了殺意，他看著眼角還泛著淚光的新日不落帝國，輕柔地吻去長睫毛沾著的淚珠。

三、舔舐耳垂。  
迷迷糊糊的，美好的香氣，美好的陽光味道，這是什麼？他眷戀著，輕輕地舐了又蹭，直到有個很遙遠的聲音提醒他自己的身分。『亞瑟‧柯克蘭，你在做什麼？』亞瑟，亞瑟……他回過神來第一眼所見是安東尼奧橄欖綠眼珠子，在那個和自己相仿的眼中他看到不解、疑惑和…‥慍怒。「你把俺的耳朵當麵包啃了，你這變態。」  
「……階下囚沒有抱怨的權利。」像是想要掩飾自己的大意，他走得極快極無情，渾然未發覺眼尖的西/班/牙人早已發現他透紅的耳根子了。

四、溫柔繾綣的親吻。  
越來越搞不清楚了。安東尼奧對亞瑟的反覆無常感到困惑，一下子恨不得虐待自己並看著自己露出的痛苦表情從中取樂，一下子卻又抱著自己吻著自己像把自己當作妓人用。安東尼奧不懂的是，變態如亞瑟為什麼不下手？早在踏入這間囚室前他就有心理準備面對任何心靈上生理上的殘酷對待。他覺得亞瑟像是在壓抑什麼，隱瞞著什麼，搞到他也不清楚對這個偽紳士到底是該愛還該恨。  
他記得初識的亞瑟像個跟屁蟲，是個很可愛的弟弟。成長成如今這般強大，身為「親分」是該高興吧……安東尼奧高興不起來，他懷念以前的亞瑟。他愛以前的亞瑟。  
大概他也醉了吧，安東尼奧想，所以今天這位又在發酒瘋的亞瑟，他給的帶著懷念氣息的晚安吻因此多了幾分溫柔和魅惑。

五、席捲一切的強勢深吻。  
終於。  
他無法忍受，他實在無法忍受，到手的太陽就這麼跑了。他恨法蘭西斯，他恨那個比他重要太多的羅維諾，然而他更恨不能坦率只能一步步錯下去的自己。  
亞瑟垂頭喪氣地坐下，撫著嘴角回想攫取過來的一絲甜意。安東尼奧吶，那表情可真值得玩味，他不顧被包圍的危險把他奪回來狠狠吻過一遍，從嘴角，再順勢啃到下巴、鎖骨。最後是近乎缺氧地把安東尼奧的嘴腔蠻橫地嚐過一遍，然後在還因為激烈的吻而喘不過氣來的對方身上刺下數刀，血腥味取代原先的曖昧，迷惑的神情轉為不可諒解——愚蠢的西/班/牙人吶，別太相信你的敵人啊。  
讓你能記得我的方式，不是只有愛而已。吶？

六、一遍又一遍的細碎親吻。  
這是個雨天。  
這是個讓亞瑟柯克蘭哭泣的雨天。  
安東尼奧不知道為什麼，他想親吻這個死敵，他想安慰他，他只想在那個不曾對自己坦率的娃娃臉上，留下細碎但安慰性的吻。  
即使這實現在很久之後的未來。

七、唇舌交纏的熱吻。  
亞瑟曾經幻想過，在陰冷潮濕的船艙中和應當是死對頭的他一遍遍地交纏。  
他想看他那愛笑的眼睛盈滿淚水，他想聽看他吐出咒罵的唇流瀉出呻吟，他想碰觸那裸麥色的肌膚，他想盡情撫摸那修長身軀的每一處。  
他想感受安東尼奧的全部。縱然現實畢竟和夢是不同的，亞瑟再明白不過。  
一直以來他是只能不斷傷害愛人的帶刺玫瑰。  
但他努力說服自己，是安東尼奧主動地機械式且挑釁的吻點燃了他壓抑已久的忿怒。  
＝＝＝  
「俺受夠了，你的把戲每次就這幾樣。啥時要放俺走？俺的援軍不好對付咧。」安東尼奧用力扯過脖子上的鎖鍊，亞瑟沒預料到對方會反抗而踉蹌了幾步跌到西.班.牙人身上，即使不願意但還是被迫凝視對方眼中的冷漠。「還是柯克蘭小少爺捨不得俺走啦？」  
咬咬牙，亞瑟要把囚犯拘禁也是費了好一番功夫，安東尼奧的態度顯示出他對援軍的信心。  
「唷，不然俺說不定自己逃跑也成啦？」說著安東尼奧咬上亞瑟的唇，又是啃又舔拭著。這主動讓亞瑟更加憤怒，這是十足的輕視，像是把他的感情當做玩具般玩弄。  
「嘛，你這變態最喜歡這一味了不是嗎？」來自對方的補刀根本毫不把大.英.帝.國的尊嚴放在眼裡，亞瑟接過安東尼奧的挑釁，而安東尼奧也像是看笑話地給予回應，一個看似熱情旖旎煽情的的吻就在他們之間。沒有感情，沒有醉人氣氛，只有敵意、輕視、以及苦澀。  
「看來這些日子被柯克蘭大爺我調教的不錯啊，西.班.牙。」受不了如此做作冰冷的吻，亞瑟首先停止，他無法抑制心中那股悲傷流出，但做到面無表情讓安東尼奧看不出來的程度還在可行範圍。「多調教幾次就更完美了，看不出原來你的本性也很糟糕啊，好好期待之後我來拜訪的日子吧。」

八、撬開齒關。  
「你瘋了嗎，這裡是大庭廣眾下。」難得倔強的亞瑟拒絕了某隻固執笨牛的索吻，結局就是一點一滴地融化在對方的唇以及愛撫下，安東尼奧自認為吻技很好—畢竟曾也是掠奪經驗足夠的國家嘛。然而亞瑟咬緊牙關不想這麼快被誘惑的樣子讓他越發覺得有趣，安東尼奧動作放輕，一邊舐著一邊描繪著對方的嘴型。等到亞瑟忍不住回擊才閉緊牙關讓對方碰了一鼻子灰，狡黠的綠瞳同時眨呀眨地放送著裝無辜的電波。  
『亞瑟的表情好有趣呀。』心中默默地沾沾自喜時發覺頭上遭受攻擊，安東尼奧不滿地正要張口抗議時，亞瑟已經狠狠地侵略他自動放開的防衛，一手還拎住他的後腦讓他想逃離喘息都沒辦法。  
安東尼奧委屈地覺得亞瑟也很卑鄙。

九、淺嚐即止安撫性的吻。  
亞瑟覺得自己在一片混亂中。  
只因下屬報告說，那個有著特別待遇的囚犯快消失了。對於國家來說即意謂著死亡。  
死，這麼冰冷簡單的詞語讓亞瑟重重打擊到。  
他一直以為身為「國家」是不死的，就算那位陛下下令說要讓西.班.牙的名諱從世上消失，他也總是規避著巧妙躲過這個任務的進展報告，除了他私心不希望這種事情成真外，亞瑟也認為這世上真沒有什麼武器能讓一個國家解決掉另外一個國家，要害被刺穿只會受重傷並不會死。  
西.班.牙要「死了」。這怎麼可能？  
亞瑟趕到的時候覺得腦袋一片空白。  
全身半透明的安東尼奧撐起身子，比平常更空靈的眼睛盯著亞瑟瞧。  
「嘿，亞瑟，俺要走了。」  
「你說什麼？你在開玩笑嗎？」語氣異常輕鬆的安東尼奧讓亞瑟感到不妙，他簡直不敢相信，以往景仰追逐的的西.班.牙.帝.國正在笑著跟他道別。  
「俺的時候到了吧？俺的地位或許是該交棒給下一個國家了，但沒想到俺需要消失啊。」安東尼奧握緊奔過來的亞瑟顫抖的雙手，打了一個大大哈欠之後繼續說。  
「亞瑟，就是你了吶。」  
亞瑟用力抱住漸漸透明的安東尼奧，越來越沒有實體感讓他不知所措，他不要他走，他不要安東尼奧走。  
「加油呀。」  
「加油個屁啊你這混帳給我回來！！」  
「……亞瑟，你叫得太大聲了。」柔柔但富有磁性的嗓音讓亞瑟回神，他混亂的腦袋稍為冷靜之後辨識出這是安東尼奧的聲音。「原來虐待囚犯的方式還有擾人清夢這個招數，俺見識到了呀。」  
亞瑟慌忙抱住對方，惹來安東尼奧一陣陣不解的問聲，他根本來不及解釋什麼就像是災難過後的小孩急著尋求母親的安慰，一連親好幾下了亞瑟才從驚嚇中恢復過來，他喃喃地低聲說道「感謝主」。安東尼奧雖然不解但是感覺出亞瑟的不安，他難得沒有避開那些尋求安撫的吻，還有還配合對方給予若有似無的回應。  
等到終於回神了，亞瑟才問了一個自己都覺得白痴的問題：「這是哪裡？」一片黑暗的的空間讓亞瑟分不出方向。  
「俺不知道，俺被你嚇醒就發現俺在這裡了。」  
亞瑟摸索著周遭，發現這是自己的寢室——他想起來了，安東尼奧因為不明原因高燒不只後，他就以「有價值的囚犯不能輕易死掉」為由直接私心滿滿把人帶到自己的房間。  
亞瑟點燃煤油燈，被束縛著的安東尼奧此時正懶洋洋地打著哈欠，一邊驚訝地大嘆「哇噢俺的牢房變高級了欸」  
跟平時一般蠢的對方讓亞瑟平靜多了。  
「你燒退了嗎？」  
「欸？原來俺有發燒嘛？」  
「這是我的房間，我怕你燒過頭把原本很貧乏的腦袋燒壞了所以把你帶來這裡就近治療。」  
「居然是你的房間嘛？等等這是你的床嘛你把俺帶來這裡想做什麼呀！你這變態！」  
很好，完全是平時的安東尼奧。亞瑟一邊默默吐槽一邊覺得自己居然會做那個夢真是蠢斃了。  
「不過亞瑟剛剛像小孩子一樣朝俺撲過來吶？是做惡夢了嗎？」轉移話題的功夫也是一流，安東尼奧饒富興味帶著取笑的語氣讓亞瑟有點惱羞成怒。  
「我作夢也不關你的事，別忘記你是囚犯啊！」亞瑟忍住揍下去的怒氣回應。  
「俺有點擔心柯克蘭大爺而已。」安東尼奧再度打了個哈欠，在一晃一晃的燈光下眼睛像是天上的星星般閃爍著。「不過害俺被吵醒，你就陪俺睡啦。」  
「什麼歪……」還來不及做什麼行為彆扭但內心其實很高興的抗議，亞瑟感覺到自己已經被安東尼奧拽入懷中，暖呼呼的胸膛和漸漸平穩的呼吸讓他臉色逐漸漲紅。  
算了，他今天的確也累了，照顧這隻蠢牛亞瑟其實很吃力，他沒什麼照顧別人的經驗，都是太累了他才會做那個更讓他心力交瘁的夢。  
亞瑟決定大大方方地占有安東尼奧釋出的善意和溫暖。

十、親吻熟睡中的對方。  
睡著的亞瑟可愛多了。  
安東尼奧低聲咕噥著，平時的亞瑟多愛裝模作樣啊，但是睡著就像著小孩子一樣了。他會這麼想的原因包括熟睡後的亞瑟便緊緊摟住他的右手，讓他想翻身卻怕吵醒一向淺眠的情人。  
年長且熟於照顧人的安東尼奧只能輕輕撫摸亞瑟柔順的亞麻色金髮作報復，他也不忍心放棄近距離看到亞瑟以往緊繃的臉蛋鬆懈下來的可愛模樣，平常一定都是他先睡著的——沒辦法一躺上軟軟的床睡意就湧上來了。之前真可惜呀，安東尼奧想著，忍不住趁著亞瑟睡著時再補上一個吻。  
「Que sueñes con los angelitos, mi cariño.」(祝你夢見可愛的小天使呀，我親愛的。)

十一、親吻鼻尖。  
「亞瑟！」  
一隻捲毛狗迎面撲來，被這股氣勢嚇到的亞瑟微微退後，但比不過衝勁十足的安東尼奧，一個重心不穩兩人跌倒在地，把情人撲撞在地的安東尼奧燦爛笑著問「晚餐要吃什麼呀？」讓亞瑟想生氣也沒辦法，他撐起身子，摟住情人接收對方似乎用不盡的溫暖。  
「什麼都好，只要是你做的我都喜歡。」  
額頭貼著額頭，亞瑟淡淡笑著。「不過，先閉上眼睛？」  
「诶？亞瑟要做什麼？」  
「你閉上就是了。驚喜。」  
得不到解答的安東尼奧很率性地照作，不過亞瑟看出他一臉期待，背後若是有尾巴想必已經搖到把那一小塊地掃得很乾淨。  
真是像狗一樣啊。  
亞瑟輕輕地在安東尼奧鼻尖上淺淺啄了一口。  
受到驚嚇的安東尼奧立刻張開眼睛。「诶？你偷咬俺的鼻子？你有這麼餓嗎？」  
「……是啊很餓。」對於不理解情趣的遲鈍情人完全放棄，亞瑟順勢接了對方的話：「別玩了快回去吧。」  
「那亞瑟想吃什麼～俺還沒想好菜單哩～」  
看著安東尼奧單純的笑臉亞瑟覺得這樣也夠了。

十二、青澀徘徊的初吻。  
很久以前的印象中，亞瑟是一隻可愛但總是警戒著的小兔子。  
那隻小兔子總是在法蘭西斯和自己來訪時躲在不遠處偷看，一邊忽視法蘭西斯的呼喊一邊和他們兩個保持不遠不近的距離。  
很難說得通為什麼，安東尼奧就是知道每次亞瑟躲在哪兒觀察他們兩個，他喜歡看亞瑟發現自己在盯著看時露出的不服輸表情，小傢伙會對他做鬼臉，他只會歪頭笑著回應，兩人常常進行著這些莫名其妙的交流直到亞瑟大意被法蘭西斯發現。  
安東尼奧記得有次只有自己帶著餐盒去找亞瑟，亞瑟問起為什麼他和法蘭西斯會親來親去，那時他正經八百地回答因為是朋友嘛那是打招呼的方式呀，亞瑟卻輕輕地在他鼻尖上點點吻著，像花瓣般飄落般，最後不小心嘴對嘴親到時亞瑟還嚇到立即後退。  
安東尼奧先是愣住，之後發現對嘴接吻後小傢伙的反應實在太可愛了，加上認為這是示好的表現隨即開心地抓著小傢伙又親又抱，絲毫沒發現亞瑟又氣又羞地想要躲避這股突如其來的熱情。  
那是兩人間，第一次的吻。

十三、猶如羽毛拂過般不經意的輕吻。  
看著安東尼奧今天的臉色亞瑟就知道一定是發生什麼事情了。  
難得一向晴朗的西.班.牙人竟然一片烏雲密布——亞瑟努力回想究竟是做了什麼讓對方氣成這附德性的事情。儲藏室的番茄前天才補充完畢現在是滿的，之前被他賭氣換掉的羅維諾（小時候）照片也放回去了，還有之前為了混蛋鬍子和安東尼奧大吵一架也勉勉強強接受對方的理由（雖然他還是很不滿意）英.國人的腦袋實在想不出可能的原因。  
「亞瑟，你不是說不插手管直.不.羅.陀的事嗎？」  
啊，原來。亞瑟開始頭疼，他最最最不想提到的就是這件事。  
「安東尼奧，我們說過公私分明，現在不是討論公事的時間。」  
「但是俺很急，設了那些島礁很多漁民都快過活不下去了。」  
亞瑟頭更疼了，安東尼奧若是固執起來他也沒轍，但是這並不是他的主意，他老早就跟上司反應說此舉一定會造成西.班.牙國民的反彈。可以的話他並不希望看到兩國再次兵戎相向，大.不.列.顛群島的影響力已經漸漸式微，更何況經濟一片愁雲慘霧的西.班.牙？亞瑟不想看到安東尼奧墨綠色的眼瞳再次冷酷地嘲弄他。  
亞瑟嘆了一口氣。「我會再次去請示陛下，不過，」他妥協的同時也反刺了一刀：「對於邊界新增的檢查，首相也表示關切。作為歐盟伙伴，我國願意以政治手段解決與西.班.牙之間的分歧，而不是通過採取『不合比例的措施』，比如上個星期發生的邊界過境延誤。」  
「俺知道……俺會去談。」  
好好的假日就被公事破壞了，這頭蠢牛。安東尼奧蹭上來給亞瑟淡淡的一吻——不同於平時的熱烈深情好像刻意避開似的讓亞瑟感到一點點苦澀。  
亞瑟看著臉色稍微好一點的情人，若有似無地安慰道：「一切會好轉的。」

十四、啃吻脖頸。(R18描寫有)  
「很痛嗎？」  
發問的是亞瑟，他手裡拿著的是剛剛用刑過的皮鞭。對方不求饒加上一直悶不吭聲的態度讓他越來越煩躁，況且他對無止盡的虐待了有些厭煩了。他越得不到越想去破壞，他想要破壞安東尼奧爽朗的笑容，意氣風發的霸主風采。他是破壞了，但是，他無法得到破壞帶給他的快感，亞瑟只有深深的失落，他越來越煩躁，他究竟想要從安東尼奧身上得到什麼？無意義的吻，被對方嘲弄的刑罰，他知道他想要做的，但是他又不想太輕易就放棄，折磨自己還是他本身。  
那雙總是帶來溫暖的橄欖色眼瞳失了焦一般，亞瑟在對方眼裡看到濃稠到化解不開的空洞，以及他也說不上來有多刺骨的——恨意。  
「本大爺就給你一些獎賞吧。」  
他順從了自己的渴望。唇角勾過安東尼奧已經毫無反應的下巴，順勢往下，他察覺到安東尼奧嚇了一跳，他一笑，挑逗對方似乎隱約想要閃避的喉結，他在安東尼奧耳邊呼氣讓嘴中的柔軟繞過了纖細的耳郭，一個小小的驚呼讓亞瑟得意起來，喘氣聲混濁意謂了什麼他很清楚，他決定大膽一點往下進攻，再度濕黏且煽情地細細勾繪了鎖骨的形狀，被咬地當下安東尼奧發出的嗚咽更是讓他近乎失去理智。  
亞瑟是認真的。安東尼奧的緊張讓他第一次覺得自己占了上風。  
接下來也發展也如同他想像中的苦澀，安東尼奧混雜著喘息的叫罵聲——儘管他不懂西班牙語，但他知道那些話的意思肯定不會好到哪邊去——性感到讓他不斷升起征服欲（想到這他覺得自己真的哪根筋不對勁）就算被踢他也是拽起對方裸露的足跟再次讓欲望占領全身（聰明如柯克蘭大爺當然是把手綁起來了），次次挺進就為了聽對方隱忍卻還是憋不住的叫痛聲（好吧，沒準備就直接來是他不對）而相似卻顏色不完全相同的橄欖綠眼瞳泛著淚水，讓亞瑟覺得美極了。  
如此的美好，如此地另他回味再三，但是就只是限於衝動的當時。  
之後安東尼奧看他的眼神冷漠到亞瑟無法再像這般接近。  
十五、自身後而來的親吻。  
安東尼奧看看時間，嗯很好某個人大概等了快可以搭車從馬/德/裡到倫/敦的時間了。但是誰叫今天鮮美的番茄這麼多呢！不趕快採下來之後就不好吃了呀。  
為了採番茄而遲到的西班牙人豪不感到愧疚，並且因為帶了一推自家農產品當做補償禮物（他不會說他是在看到和亞瑟眼睛一樣美麗的葡萄時才想到他們有這個約會）  
場景轉換到可憐的柯克蘭先生身上，在夏季炎熱的天氣，即使站在樹蔭下還是無法停止冒汗，他刻意穿著的西裝也隱隱約約開始出現汗漬的痕跡，他發誓再過十分鐘安東尼奧再不出現，他就讓安東尼奧選擇蹲整晚廁所或是一整天下不了床。  
安東尼奧接近的時候完全沒有發現亞瑟越來越沉重的黑氣場，並且打算給他一個驚喜。  
亞瑟等到決定讓安東尼奧三天下不了床的同時卻被人從後方抱住，耳邊低低傳來笑聲。 「等很久啦？」  
「你欠我操嘛安東尼奧，你知道你遲到多久了？」  
「俺帶了禮物給亞瑟噢！亞瑟先別偷看。」  
英/國/人給了他的西/班/牙情人一個看不見的白眼。  
「好，等等再決定讓你幾天后起床。」  
安東尼奧聽見亞瑟這樣的宣言卻依舊不緊張，只是蹭了蹭亞麻色的腦袋。 「亞瑟很想俺？」  
「我才不想你這顆蠢番茄。」  
不坦率戀人的氣話讓他莞爾。他一面吻著亞瑟的後頸一面輕聲說著。 「俺很想亞瑟，所以亞瑟陪陪俺吧。」  
後頸的酥麻感讓亞瑟越發忍不住抓住安東尼奧的手，轉過身來等不及的唇就貼上情人的。樹蔭下不是個很隱密的地方，但是足夠讓他們享受短暫的親密。  
長吻結束後，安東尼奧不改本性馬上燦爛地宣布：「俺帶了很多好吃的水果噢！」  
看見亞瑟開始眼神死，安東尼奧當然不是不解風情。  
「不過對亞瑟來說，最好吃的還是俺吧？」  
「你自己說了，我可就不客氣囉？」  
「俺接受你的挑戰！」

十六、焦急而慌亂的親吻。  
安東尼奧搬完最後一箱行李後，準備跳上貨車時，眼角撇到從小總是交惡的亞瑟急急忙忙地衝向自己這邊。這讓安東尼奧覺得奇怪，現在不是開學典禮的時間嗎身為新鮮人的亞瑟怎麼會出現在這裡呀?  
「安東尼奧！你要滾去哪裡？」亞瑟手忙腳亂地攔住正準備要起動的貨車，司機被嚇得咒罵他一聲「神經病」，而被叫住的安東尼奧挑了挑眉，身手俐落地跳下貨車，向司機打了手勢。  
「模範生亞瑟不去參加開學典禮致辭，跑來找俺做什麼呀？」  
「我聽說你要搬家了，看這陣仗應該是沒錯。但是你這傢伙有可憐到連一個人送行都沒有嗎？」  
「俺一個人搬得完呀，又沒太多東西。」  
「不算上那些誇張的盆栽，你真的沒有什麼家當。」  
「升格當高中生後語氣變嗆了吶。」  
看見亞瑟不發一語，安東尼奧倒覺得奇怪，今天的亞瑟好反常，平常針鋒相對慣了這時沒聽到對方的回擊竟讓他感到有點失落。他是挺喜歡這個小他一借的鄰居的，雖然和這個眉毛小弟聊天到最後總是會被氣呼呼地結束對話。誰叫亞瑟總是說一些拐彎抹角的話啊。  
「……你真的要走了嗎？」  
「對呀，俺這些東西都是要搬到新家去的。」  
「你為什麼不事前告訴我？平常吵架吵來吵去累積的交情不夠你和我說這些事情？」  
「這又沒什麼。」  
安東尼奧很自然地回答。算算時間差不多要出發了，耽誤司機大哥的時間可不好，於是他揮揮手，車子發動，鬧彆扭的柯克蘭小弟發覺車居然要開走了，他原本抑鬱的臉變得有些陰沉，眼中的焦慮也越來越多。安東尼奧覺得亞瑟真的很奇怪，有什麼事情等等到學校再說就好了嘛，他的司機很急呢。  
「安東尼噢，給我等一等！」  
車要緩慢行進到要加速的時候，安東尼奧轉向聲音來源，慢半拍小跑步的亞瑟追上人在車上的他，剛剛的傲慢全然無蹤，倒是充滿慌張和不甘心，安東尼奧覺得危險要亞瑟不要追了，亞瑟咬牙，搖搖頭，手緊抓著貨車的尾端，安東尼奧沒辦法只好把亞瑟拉進車內。  
然後，感覺有什麼貼近了自己的唇。  
「這樣你懂了吧，笨蛋。」紅著臉的亞瑟，做出安東尼奧出乎意料的事情。  
什麼意思？腦袋現在停止運轉的安東尼奧完全不懂。  
「你搬家後要再跟我聯絡，電話聯絡啦我知道你沒換。話說回來你打算搬去國外和轉學也不跟我說一聲，當鄰居這麼多年白當的啊！害我情急之下對你……對你……」  
聽到關鍵字總算回神的的安東尼奧歪著頭疑惑著。  
「俺要搬出家裡但沒有要轉學啊？而且俺只是搬到學校附近而已呢，學校還是見得到啊。俺搬完要趕著回去上課呢，不知道你在急什麼。」  
「什什什什麼？！你，沒有要離開這裡？你不是要搬到海外嗎聽說是為了離開傷心地——」  
安東尼奧給了他一個眼死的表情，誰跟你說的，你怎麼就這麼信了，俺跟你當了幾十年的鄰居俺是這種隨便不告而別的人嗎——呃，有一點點像啦。  
「傻子啊你。」安東尼奧敲敲亞瑟的頭。「那你等一下就陪俺搬行李啦。」他不否認他有點小小的開心。  
「不你你你我剛剛做了什麼你趕快給我忘掉！！現在！！馬上！！！」  
「你做了什麼吶？追車？這會很丟臉嗎？」  
「幹安東尼奧老子剛剛吻了你居然這麼快就忘記了！」  
「因為太噁心了嘛。」  
「那是因為老子喜歡你！！以為再也見不到你了才會失控！不喜歡就不喜歡，老子也不稀罕，哼！」  
「俺喜歡亞瑟，但是不喜歡被偷親，你要親就正大光明親嘛。啊，還有借俺靠一下，昨天整理到好晚現在好睏噢。」  
安東尼奧問完頭就直接靠在亞瑟肩膀上。不確定來自對方的回答是否真實亞瑟搖了搖睡眼惺忪的安東尼奧。  
「你真的喜歡我？」  
「嗯啊，俺喜歡你，不然你跟俺這樣鬧這麼久俺怎麼還會理你，嗯？」  
「可是——」  
「俺想睡覺啦，之後再聊啦。」  
「對了我差點忘了，你想睡覺時話會變很少。」  
「嗯啊——我愛你喔。」  
「笨、笨蛋，別想混過去啊。我也愛你。」

十七、不確定試探性的吻。  
亞瑟很冷靜，他真的很冷靜，他也嚇到了，從來不知道安東尼奧發起火來這麼令人措手不及。  
事情是這樣的，亞瑟不知道哪一根筋不對勁了，或許物以類聚這種詞終於可以用在他身上了，他把鮮紅色水球偽裝成番茄放在安東尼奧的午餐盒裡，並且一副特地為他準備似的卻又矢口否認（他知道安東尼奧很習慣他的口是心非了）但是收禮者咬下假食物的那一刻，事件爆發了。  
說真的，他沒想過安東尼奧真的會把那玩具吃下去，他本來以為對方會發現不對勁的地方並且為了這一場玩笑而感到哭笑不得。出乎亞瑟預料的是，安東尼奧他真真切切咬了下去，水花濺出的一瞬間，安東尼奧露出了彷彿世界要毀滅的表情，他把便當盒甩到地上，剩餘的水球滾來滾去，留下一句冷冷的「這一點也不有趣」就硬生生跟亞瑟冷戰了接近一個星期。  
現在哭笑不得的換成亞瑟了，想要整人是他的錯，但是遲鈍到沒發覺這是一個玩笑也算是他的錯嗎？不太會掌握玩笑深度的亞瑟柯克蘭先生思索著。  
況且現在的狀況，平常會給抱的給蹭的安東尼奧完全摸不得，連靠近他三公尺內都會被冷漠瞪視，甚至只是想拍肩提醒他鞋帶掉了也會被不耐煩地拍掉，亞瑟在鬱悶之外也覺得他快到極限了，吵吵鬧鬧打了幾年的鄰居可不是當假的，亞瑟的脾氣也沒好到哪裡去，但是這次他選擇等待，他忍了下來。  
畢竟在苦戀了許多年後，他和安東尼奧終於成為戀人關係了，他想要展現男朋友的氣度給安東尼奧瞧瞧。  
在亞瑟還在思考如何打破僵局時，安東尼奧倒來找他說話了。  
「亞瑟……你跑到那麼遠做什麼？」  
因安東尼奧接近而反射動作往後退的亞瑟苦笑著。  
「你不是討厭我？」  
安東尼奧露出驚訝的表情。  
「俺討厭你？什麼時候的事？俺只是不想跟你說話而已，沒有討厭你。」  
「那不就是討厭我，有差別嗎？」  
亞瑟無法控制自己出口的話，明明是想和好的，為什麼碰到當事人的時候卻變的這麼彆扭呢，當初告白的坦率去哪裡了？  
「亞瑟，俺沒有這個意思。」  
現在的狀況很可笑，明明先惹對方生氣的是亞瑟柯克蘭，但是卻變成安東尼奧在尋求他的諒解。  
「如果你沒有討厭我的話，就……吻我。」  
說出這麼不知廉恥的話後，亞瑟再度懷疑自己是不是哪一根筋燒壞了。  
聽了這些赤裸大膽的話後，安東尼奧沉默，漂亮的綠眼直勾勾盯著亞瑟瞧，亞瑟看不出對方的表情，但他知道那個眼神中沒有絲毫暖意。  
「亞瑟，你讓俺心情惡劣了好幾天，而且那件事到現在你都還沒跟俺說聲對不起，你又要說，這也是一個玩笑嗎？」  
「俺是生你的氣沒錯，但是氣的是你一點也不理會俺的感受，你明明知道俺是全心全意信任你，還對俺開這種玩笑。」他停頓了一下，再度小聲的說：「俺很難過，真的很難過。你讓俺忍不住懷疑當初說喜歡俺，是不是也只是跟誰打賭了要捉弄俺？」  
亞瑟感覺腦袋一片空白，他不知道原來安東尼奧看似大而化之卻其實對感情很纖細，而且他沒什麼心機就這麼把不加修飾的真心話說了出來。亞瑟覺得自己實在很糟糕，在這段關係中他居然只考慮到自己。  
「俺會證明俺不討厭你。」安東尼奧笑著，但是笑容不似平常燦爛而帶有點苦澀。接著亞瑟就感覺到貼近的另一片唇。  
那是個很輕柔，彷彿是初吻般的小心翼翼的吻，亞瑟知道安東尼奧是行動派，所以他自然感受到藏在吻中的不確定和徬徨，他覺得自己孬極了，所以他轉被動為主動，回送一個濃情密意的吻。  
「對不起。」  
交纏的兩人好不容易分開後，亞瑟馬上抓緊時間還給安東尼奧一個道歉。他希望還來得及。  
儘管安東尼奧無語，但是亞瑟在橄欖綠眼瞳中看到久違的笑意。

十八、堅定的誓約之吻。  
迎著風往山上前進的途中，安東尼奧像是小孩子般興奮地不停聒噪著，一下子說路途好暗好刺激，一下子指著路旁說居然有房子真神奇，一下子又追問亞瑟說過的驚喜，搞得亞瑟沒辦法專心騎車，車速忽慢忽快，這時安東尼奧又問說是不是沒油了？亞瑟難得覺得自己像是保姆帶小孩子出遊似的。  
亞瑟空出一支手，把對方東指西指的手搭到自己腰側。  
「你別什麼都沒拉著，等下掉下去我可不知道要去哪裡撿你。」  
「車速沒很快俺可以的—哇呼—」  
亞瑟突然加速，安東尼奧驚呼一聲往後仰，出於生物本能他使用了距離最近的雙腳—勾住前座的駕駛以避免自己跌下車去。  
「亞瑟你看俺好厲害—這也好好玩吶—」  
「……很好，你就繼續玩，我看你什麼時候學會反省這件事。」  
===  
到達山頂時安東尼奧已經被久彎十八拐山路弄到暈頭轉向了，亞瑟暗爽在心中，誰叫你這白痴不聽我的話？不過在安東尼奧笑著說有好多個亞瑟時，他還是忍不住敲了敲他的腦袋罵笨蛋。  
「先坐下休息吧，蠢死了。」  
亞瑟自己先找了個空曠的地方坐下，安東尼奧見狀也跟著亞瑟席地而坐，就坐在他的旁邊，然後舒服地躺下。  
「呼，俺很久沒這麼放鬆了嘛，況且之前出去玩姑娘都是讓俺載，俺很少被載呢當然要好好玩啦。」  
亞瑟聽見對方提起的話題忍不住皺眉，邊把玩安東尼的鬈髮邊回著話。  
「姑娘？」  
「聯誼認識的學妹們呀。是一群很愛玩很可愛的孩子，常常找俺和她同學一起去找樂子，長得也不錯，法蘭西斯絕對會喜歡的那一型。」  
「別提到那個鬍渣男。你是說你跟一群女生出去玩？」  
「不只呀，跟很多學弟學妹一起去的呢。」  
安東尼奧抓過亞瑟的手揉了又柔，即使亮度不足亞瑟也能看出對方正看著他。  
「就像跟亞瑟出去玩一樣呀？」  
完全不一樣，這個笨蛋。  
「為什麼不一樣呢？」  
非常天然並且一臉純真的表情讓亞瑟聯想到沒昨天預習的學生在隔天上課的時候問了老師課本的標題是什麼的問題時，身為教師心中的百感交集。之前的他大概會受不了這麼白痴根本專門惹毛人的話，但是他從上回的事件中學習到，安東尼奧的腦袋異於常人，要是用他的方式對方根本無法理解，所以他要先理解他，以紳士自許的亞瑟自我安慰道，他決定耐心解釋他的想法。  
「亞瑟？」  
「因為我們是情侶，我不是跟你告白你也答應了嗎。」  
「……什麼時候？」  
「我追你車的那時候，你是有多蠢。」  
「原來這樣是情侶呀？俺喜歡亞瑟，很喜歡很喜歡，但是不知道這是可不可以的事情。而且感覺亞瑟沒有那麼喜歡俺。」  
亞瑟覺得，太好了，他大概要破功了。  
「我很喜歡你好嗎，我喜歡你到想把你綁在身邊讓你一輩子逃不掉，想要把你身邊那些招來的人都趕走只讓你屬於我一個人！」  
突如奇來的再次告白讓安東尼奧措手不及，他眨了眨眼試圖釐清狀況。  
「俺身手很好你抓不到俺的。」  
也許從那個時候就開始了吧？就開始很在意你，很喜歡你。雖然我們一直吵架，但哪次沒有和好咧。  
「哪有，我以前跟你比賽，你躲在哪裡我都找得到你！」  
「那是俺放水啊，怕你找不到會哭啦。」  
「那我去當警察緝捕你的時候你最好也給我放水。」  
然後，亞瑟沒好氣的白了他一眼。  
「你就不能正經點嗎？」  
安東尼奧總算從笑到肚子痛的狀態中恢復過來。  
「不然咱們來訂個誓約吧？既然你喜歡我，我也喜歡你，那我們就說好了，以後一直要在一起？」  
「為什麼不說以後要結婚啊，笨蛋。」  
「欸？我們可以結婚嗎？」  
「反正要走一輩子，不如就結婚吧？」  
「好啊。」  
「那，說好了，我們以後要結婚，要白頭偕老。」  
「嗯嗯，親愛的亞瑟和我呀，以後要結婚，要一直吵架吵到當老頭子。」  
亞瑟對安東尼奧的某個用詞發表意見之前就被堵住欲出言的口，他們交換了彼此的一切，吻得意亂情迷—雖然安東尼奧地吻技好到讓亞瑟有點不甘心，但他還是說服自己享受這一切。  
「這是個約定，雜們也交換了誓約之吻，破壞約定的人要去外太空找ＴＯＮＹ懺悔過才准回來噢！」  
吐槽點太多了讓亞瑟表情維妙了一會兒，但他隨即拿出自己目前為止最溫柔的笑容回著。  
「我會一直一直堅守這個誓約，因為你是我這輩子最愛的人，蠢牛。」

十九、悲傷的離別之吻。  
「亞瑟…欸，別苦著一張臉，俺很快就回來的。」  
安東尼奧歪著頭對著從出發到現在臉色一直臭著的亞瑟說。  
「半年你說這不叫久？你要離開我半年，你要去追尋你自己的夢想半年……你事前也沒跟我說，這就是你說過的長長久久？」  
亞瑟也不是不知道事情輕重，安東尼奧一直到要出國前一星期才跟他說，想不氣也難，整整六個月！他們好不容易才心意相通互許終身，誰知道安東尼奧這個一天到晚招蜂引蝶的傢伙會不會另結新歡？  
「對不起啦，俺也是出發前一個月才收到交換的通知，因為俺以為之前不會上的嘛！」  
「……先警告你，你要是想逃離我沒這麼容易，你敢跑，我就會追你追到天涯海角，就算你在馬里亞納海溝我都會揪著你的脖子把你抓出來！」  
「欸？不用擔心，俺就算掉到海裡也一定會回到亞瑟身邊的。」  
「別亂詛咒自己！再見！你再不登機飛機就要飛走了！」  
「好啦好啦，走之前親一個。」  
安東尼奧湊近亞瑟額前輕輕地拓下了一個唇印。  
「……我會等你回來的。」  
亞瑟仰起頭來時發現對方正在哭，哭著笑。  
「俺會回來的，俺也會很想念很想念亞瑟的。」  
「笨蛋。」  
亞瑟把安東尼奧擁入懷中，不在抑制地模糊了眼眶。

二十、間接接吻。（這篇OOC嚴重，太想吃消夜了）  
枯燥煩悶的世界會議總算結束了，安東尼奧無聊地打了哈欠，想像往常般和羅維諾約個晚餐，順便住一晚也不錯。但他隨即想起這回義大利的代表只有菲力奇亞諾那個孩子出現，羅維諾去幫忙另一邊的行政會議所以這次缺席，百般無聊下他決定對到附近去逛一逛，順便找點吃的填填肚子。  
不遠處的有一對長長的人龍，看著店門外擺的招牌應該是賣冰淇淋的店，剛好嘴饞加上想湊熱鬧，安東尼奧便加入隊伍了。  
但是才加入就發現他水火不容的英/格/蘭先生，竟然已經在隊伍中了。而且還像是沒看到安東尼奧似的一直盯著錶看，是在趕時間嗎？  
他因為好奇所以默不作聲，開始觀察對方的動作。一下子點開手機查看訊息，一下子拿出不同文件互相對照著，這位紳士先生怎麼老是這麼忙呀？  
「先生，請問您要什麼口味？」  
輪到亞瑟的時候，因為太專注在手機訊息傳送上，店員一連叫了幾次他都像是沒聽到似的，直到後方的安東尼奧推了他一把，他才如夢初醒地晃了晃頭，不好意思地說：「請給我一盒香草，謝謝。」  
「先生，不好意思，我們只剩下草莓口味和巧克力口味，請問您要哪一種?」  
「欸、所以是說，俺只能選這傢伙挑剩的囉？」  
安東尼奧忍不住插嘴，亞瑟自然發現了身後討人厭的傢伙。  
「……你是從什麼時候在我後面的？」  
「很久了，你都沒發現俺，柯克蘭先生真是個大忙人呀。」  
亞瑟決定忽視對方語氣中的嘲諷，向著等待許久的店員小姐說道：「那，麻煩給我巧克力，抱歉讓淑女久等了。」  
「俺想吃巧克力……真討厭。」  
「哼，剩下一盒看你買不買，不關我的事情。」  
「俺買了。」  
雖然很幸運地買到最後一盒冰淇淋，但是安東尼奧發覺亞瑟沒有打開來吃的意願，於是便好奇尾隨著，順便想說能不能和對方交換—但是當然要快，冰淇淋很快就會融化掉的！  
不知道為什麼他覺得今日的亞瑟沒有像之前那般討人厭，也難得沒有在會議中大打出手，也許是因為一些巧合吧？長年的恩恩怨怨不可能輕易了斷，但是安東尼奧也厭倦了這樣的吵鬧，他並非真心希望那些疙瘩存在著。  
還在思緒中流轉，回過神來他發現亞瑟已經不見了。  
哇，跟丟啦？  
但是他很快在不遠處發現亞瑟的身影。  
他看到亞瑟把那一盒應當是花了很多心力才買到的甜點，當成禮物送給那個賣報紙的小女孩。  
掛著滿足微笑的亞瑟轉過身來看見毫不遮掩偷看的安東尼奧，馬上變了臉色。  
「……我可沒在誘拐啊，戀童癖。」  
「看你不大打自招，應該就是了。」  
「你來找我吵架的嗎？」  
「俺是要給你這個東西。」  
果然跟英/格/蘭人和不來，安東尼奧一邊在心中用著能想到的詞彙臭罵亞瑟柯克蘭，一邊不太情願地把手中的冰淇淋丟向對方。  
「真是愛裝模作樣的傢伙，給你吃啦，你排了這麼久。」  
「……你不是也排很久嗎？」  
「是呀，那怎麼辦，分著吃？」  
「我不想跟笨蛋共用一個餐具。」  
「那就還給俺！」  
「分著吃就分著吃，誰怕誰！」  
吵了半天還是乖乖坐下來在路邊分著吃冰淇淋的兩人默默地你一口我一口，原本像是冤家四的兩人竟然能如此和平地分吃著一合冰淇淋，亞瑟心中雖然彆扭但是感覺鬆了一口氣，連吃冰淇淋也要吵架讓他心累，但最後是安東尼奧先出聲打破沉默。  
「原來你是好人嘛。」  
「幹麻發好人卡給我，你找死。」  
「俺沒有啊，俺只是很意外你居然會這麼好心。」  
「跟你說話我真的會氣死。」  
「對了對了，咱們這樣一起吃東西算不算間接接吻啦？」  
「安東尼奧你他媽的就給我不要吃了！」

二十一、無法觸及（對方）的親吻。  
東尼這回休息，描寫了亞瑟對東尼的一些印象～  
(英賽夾雜英西) (賽/席/爾=維多利亞)  
「謝謝您的邀請，柯克蘭先生。」  
「我的榮幸，維多利亞小姐。」  
揚起專屬於女性的微笑，亞瑟拘謹地回答。  
「不然我這個月就沒飯吃了。」  
維多利亞眨眨眼，語氣中帶有些許難為情，誰能想到車水馬龍的街上居然還有人公然行搶呢？要不是亞瑟剛剛好經過，維多利亞的貴重物品可都是要落入歹徒的私囊裡。她沒想到平時看似弱不禁風的亞瑟居然這麼有勇氣，幫她把手提包搶回來，因此對於這個新同事的好感度也提升不少。  
但是讓維多利亞感到好笑的是，明明亞瑟是她的恩人，照理說應該由她請客才對，但是亞瑟說讓淑女付帳不是紳士該有的行為，而且受到驚嚇的是維多利亞，他請她這頓飯好撫平她心中的傷痛。反正最拗不過亞瑟，維多利亞還是讓他請了。  
「感覺很新鮮，我不常上餐館吃飯，新鮮人嘛總是要被房租伙食費壓榨，房租省不得只好犧牲吃的東西啦。」  
「你還年輕，該吃的時候還是要吃。也不可以為了減肥吃得過少。」  
像是被說中心聲，維多利亞吐了吐舌。  
「你看我的臉圓圓的一點也不漂亮。」  
她拿出手機，背景是四個女孩子簇擁在一起微笑著對鏡頭比YA。  
「團體照哪看得出來。你跟身邊一同拍照的小姐們一樣耀眼。」  
「？好難得唷，柯克蘭先生原來是會讚美別人的人。」  
「這是實話。」  
故作姿態的亞瑟讓維多利亞竊笑著，她決定要戳戳這個紳士的皮面。  
「那剛才我給你看了我的手機桌布，現在換成我要看你的。」  
「你認真？」  
「我很認真。紳士先生，拒絕淑女的要求很失禮的唷。」  
「給妳看就是了。」  
維多利亞眼睛一亮，打算挖八掛的心在亞瑟解鎖後達到最高點，她預想是女朋友或是亞瑟的獨照，但是畫面卻只有一張沒見過的，笑得燦爛的黝黑臉蛋。男子看起來原本是被偷拍的，但是拍照的人技術不好反而被發現後而取笑著。側過身來倚靠在牆上的慵懶感和亮綠色的眼睛性感十足，前襟微微敞開，好看的鎖骨和隱隱約約的胸肌讓維多利亞失神許久，正常女孩子看到這種等級的帥哥一定會不顧矜持狂上前搭訕吧。  
但是，對方投來的眼神像是再看什麼寶物似的…她應該是沒機會了吧。微微沮喪過後，維多利亞問：「這是誰？是你認識的人吧？」  
被問起手機中那張相片是誰時，亞瑟揚起淺笑，親吻手機上的照片後說道：「他是安東尼奧‧費爾南德斯‧卡里埃多。是對我來說很重要的人。」  
重要的人？維多利亞再次驚訝，她打算問清楚。  
「是家人？還是知心好友？」  
「算是家人吧，是個對我很照顧的學長。我們同個大學畢業，之後到同間公司上班。不過他是美術編輯，我是業務助理，我們的部門不一樣。為了省錢乾脆住一塊，反正是同間公司的上班的路都一樣。」  
「噢？出社會後一同相互照應著？這樣女朋友怎麼辦。」  
「我那時單身，女朋友是那學長要煩惱的事。他交了一個很端莊嫻雅的女朋友，初看到他女朋友時我很驚訝，畢竟原本以為會是和他性子差不多的女孩。」  
「你沒有交女朋友嗎？」  
「前前後後有過幾任，但後來因為相處不來就分開了。」  
嗯，因為你心中掛念的不是那些女孩子吧，維多利亞暗自揣測著。  
「那位學長結婚了嗎？」  
「不，他和我一樣是單身。」  
「應該之後我們也會一起單身下去了。」  
維多利亞聽到這邊，腦中開始出現一些猜測，從剛剛的語氣判斷亞瑟應該是喜歡那位叫做安東尼奧的學長沒錯，但是後來發生什麼事了？是不能在一起，還是對方拒絕了亞瑟？但是又說會一直單身下去……  
「你可以看看我們傳過的訊息。」  
亞瑟大方地把手機給了維多利亞，讓她再一次驚嚇，今天的亞瑟是吃錯藥嗎？但是好奇心作用下，她還是點開查看。

下午15:34『費爾南，記得把那些訂單送過去，上頭急著收呢。』  
下午15:56『欸外面下好大的風雪耶耶耶 還要上班？』  
下午15:59『上頭說還要再補，這幾天業務量多，麻煩你代我班了，我一個人實在忙不過來。』  
下午16:12『好 』  
下午16:14『你做電車過來吧，我下班後再去開車載你，一起回去省油錢。』  
下午16:20『好 』  
下午16:51『剛剛橋斷了，你沒事？』  
下午16:55『費爾南？』  
下午16:58『哇剛剛好像有地震 亞瑟我會晚到噢噢噢』  
下午16:58『亞 』  
「我很……我很遺憾。」維多利亞沉默半天總算說出一句話。  
「不用替我擔心，也不用安慰我。」亞瑟又好笑又好氣的對著看起來忐忑不安的維多利亞說著：「我只是需要說出來。」  
維多利亞點點頭，然後看著亞瑟再一次吻向手機中那位不會再回應的人，她忽然有點心痛，卻又很羨慕。那個人得到的是隔絕不了的愛。

二十四、隔著玻璃（紙、書……）接吻。  
被記了一支警告的壞學生安東尼奧很討厭班長亞瑟柯克蘭，那位自以為清高的好學生。  
彼此往來的人群完全不同，所以他更能盡情地忽視這個人的存在。即使亞瑟總是耀眼到他無法忽視。但，同樣是班級的文化祭代表，他就算心不甘情不願，也還是和這傢伙合作。  
文化祭本來不關他的事，他本來只想吃吃喝喝，若是班上有需要他幫忙再幫就好了，要不是班長哪一根筋出問題，提議由安東尼奧擔任另一位代表來跌破全班人的眼鏡，這本來是輕鬆熱鬧的校園活動。當善於策劃和領導活動的阿爾弗雷德躍躍欲試的時候，沒有哪個腦袋正常的人會選不久前才互相痛毆的同學來當合作對象。

安東尼奧在頭幾次開代表會議的時候也和亞瑟因為意見不合而吵過架。  
「你真夠造作的，不喜歡那個提案就直說嘛。」  
「你以為忽視別人的感受是很有趣的事情嗎？這是班級間的溝通，既然沒有更好的解決辦法就不要多嘴。」  
「你那樣軟綿綿的話根本沒有人會聽進去。」  
「你有學過禮貌兩個字怎麼寫嗎？」  
不是他對亞瑟不滿，就是亞瑟對他不滿 。  
「會議記錄你有沒有看？上次資料不是由你準備的嗎！」  
「咦，那個呀，胡謅就好了嘛。」  
「這樣下次作業會很困難！不要每次都臨時亂想欠缺考量！」  
「你這規矩的死腦筋，有多少點子事先想好就行得通的？」   
「你才是行事不經大腦的爛番茄，先看過議程是有多困難！」  
他們兩個吵架總是私下吵，表面上仍舊是合作順利的假像。  
幾次經驗下來，他快被煩死了，每次會議開始前往往都會找各種藉口開溜，但每每都被亞瑟抓了回來。他很想拖離這種日復一日爭吵的地獄，或者是丟下文化祭代表的責任不幹了。  
但是安東尼奧不想壞了班上的氣氛，班上同學興高采烈地討論著要舉辦什麼活動，學生會那邊又有什麼回覆——溝通是他最主要的工作，而行事中規中矩的亞瑟說話時大家會聽，但總是沒他宣布的時後熱絡，他隱隱約約懂了為什麼不擅交際的亞瑟要選他當搭檔。也常常在班會結束後看著還在忙著整理會議紀錄的亞瑟（這明明交給文書紀錄來做就好了，但柯克蘭同學追求盡善盡美），思索著要是自己不幹了，眼前這個人會扛上多大的負擔。有誰會臨時接他丟下的爛攤子？  
安東尼奧自嘲自己真是個爛好人，但是他的目光卻無法離開工作中的亞瑟的背影。

而安東尼奧即使還是會跟亞瑟吵吵鬧鬧，但是已經不再像之前無厘頭瞎鬧，他不再只是因為對亞瑟這個人不滿而發作。  
但是不知道是累積已久，或者是工作量超出安東尼奧的負荷了，他在文化祭前夜大爆發。當時所有人都離開了，只剩下身為代表兼店員的兩人還在討論隔天的注意事項。  
「你對我不滿，那乾脆換人不就好啦！你最熟悉的阿爾弗雷德，你曾經的對手法蘭西斯，他們不缺能力！你找我這麼久的麻煩做什麼！」   
亞瑟咄咄逼人的態度難得因為他大鬧而收斂。沒有等到對方回擊的安東尼奧疑惑不已，但仍餘怒未消。  
「你認為，你的能力比不上阿爾？遜於你的好朋友法蘭西斯？」  
「我只是跟你合不來，柯克蘭少爺。你根本就是來找我麻煩的。」  
然後，他想不到的是，換亞瑟大爆發了。亞瑟狠狠揍了他一拳，拉扯著他前襟把他抵在牆上，他覺得頭昏眼花。  
「那是因為你根本沒有試著去了解我！我耐心地跟你解釋組織運作模式，告訴你有什麼方法可以處理，給你建議，但是你全部當作是我的閒言閒語！就算是我態度不佳，你有好到哪裡去嗎！你那什麼鬼合作態度？況且你以為你不擺爛時能力會差我多少？你這個白癡！」  
「你的理解真是體貼，柯克蘭少爺。我生平最討厭的就是被別人呼來喚去，你自己一廂情願關我什麼事呀？」  
安東尼奧狠狠把亞瑟甩開，接著反掐住對方的脖子跨坐在亞瑟身上防止他反擊。他足球部的隊長可不是當假的。  
「謝謝你肯定我的能力，但是我可懶得去用。」  
亞瑟艱難地呼吸著，安東尼奧發覺對方臉色越來越白而趕緊放手，在亞瑟不斷咳著時幫忙拍背順氣。  
至少現在安東尼奧冷靜下來了，他有點不情願地道歉。  
「對不起。」  
亞瑟呼吸平穩後回覆：「沒關係。要是我被你毫無來由地痛毆一拳，我也會憤怒到掐住你脖子，但我沒你的好脾氣，可能要直接送花給你了。」  
亞瑟難得的幽默感安東尼奧並不領情，他盯著亞瑟的脖子一會兒後一語不發地起身離開。  
「安東尼奧？」  
出於一頭霧水，亞瑟呼喚了掉頭走的那一方。  
「啥？」  
安東尼奧回頭，亞瑟反而一臉不知道叫住自己要做什麼的表情，有點結巴的說道：「早點休息，明天還要幹活。」  
「謝謝。你也是。」  
安東尼奧感覺到，又有什麼悄悄地改變了。

文化祭當天，亞瑟對安東尼奧說的第一句話是：「你穿起執事服還是能看啊，除去那個海盜似的眼罩。」差點讓他們兩個又開始互掐對方的脖子。  
身為委員代表又排班剛好在一起，安東尼奧深深覺得這是孽緣。但是不可否認昨天那樣大吵後心情舒坦多了，也有什麼結解開似的，雖然面對面還是有點尷尬，都不是小孩子了還那樣大吵，丟臉。  
安東尼奧被揍的地方還隱隱作痛，加上紅腫到不遮起來不行，他今天要扮帥氣的執事，可不是鼻青臉腫的執事，無可奈何之下只好把傷口遮起來了。  
「我這個眼罩還不都是你害的。」  
「幸好你掐我脖子而不是打斷我鼻子，這點我該感激你還用點腦子。」  
「行，文化祭結束之後我成全你。」  
突然尖叫出聲的女孩子暫時消彌兩人間的劍拔弩張。  
金捲短髮的女孩子說著：「你看那邊的執事痞痞的，好酷噢！」另一個褐髮的女孩子則是指著亞瑟反駁：「那個超像貴公子的才棒好不好！」  
對著兩人指指點點的人不少，但是像兩位姑娘這麼直接把內心話說出來的不多。

二十五、咬同一根pocky然後吻在一起。  
情侶間的摟摟抱抱是正常的。  
自從交往後，三不五時的撲過來的捲毛狗總是不吝於給予偽紳士所嚮往的溫暖，一早醒來耳鬢總是有情人的氣息，而他會帶著寵溺的笑容任由那個毛腦袋占據他肩膀的位置，下班後的長吻(一向是由這位偽紳士先生主動)是他疲累了一天最期待的事情。  
但是，交往至今，讓他覺得很奇怪的是，他的這位情人除了擁抱接吻，似乎不會主動向他索求更多一層的，咳，親密接觸?  
對方並不是怯於情事的人，這點他知道。  
他想過遲鈍的可能性，但是好幾次都吻到意亂情迷只差褪下衣服確認彼此的意願，他不覺得他的小情人沒有發覺他熾熱的欲望和占有感。  
他覺得是對方在刻意逃避。  
那個，遲鈍呆傻天然的東尼。

他很享受和愛人相處的每一刻時間，從早晨的撒嬌開始，到上班途中的吻別都是讓他每天的例行公事。  
然而，下班後的長吻常常讓他喘不過氣來，他既享受又遲疑，這樣很好像太快了呀?他的步調一向是悠悠哉哉，對他來說除非是一夜情的對象不然他絕不會很快就和對方發生肉體關係，他享受過單身那段自由自且在常在損友的陪伴下縱欲過度的糟糕時間 (那時是他深愛且同居數年的表弟突如其來告知要到遠地念大學的緣故，他深受打擊) 有了這段亂七八糟的經驗和被發生關係對象死纏爛打而感到困擾，因此他認為，欲望是不可亂為的。  
沒有什麼刻骨銘心的愛情經驗，習慣淡淡的，隨性來的笨番茄先生因此就認為性生活不是剛交往沒多久情侶應有的行為了。  
他想認真經營這一段感情，因此絕不會隨欲望壞了這段關係。  
他視為珍寶的，亞瑟。

二十六、扼住呼吸侵略性的吻。  
亞瑟今天加班到很晚，他渴望著早點回到溫暖的家填飽肚子，還有吻一吻可能已經在休息的戀人。  
接近宅邸時亞瑟發現從外面看去屋子裡是全暗的，不禁開始吶悶，安東尼奧一向比他早回家，難不成是先睡了？但是之前不論如何再晚，安東尼奧一定會等他回來給睡前的晚安吻才會傻笑著沉沉睡去。  
亞瑟打開門，轉開小夜燈，藉著微弱的燈光感覺沙發上躺著一個人影。  
「亞瑟？你回來啦。」有磁性的嗓音換回亞瑟柯克蘭的神智，安東尼奧起身，飄逸的裙襬隨著主人起身而擺動，短裙若隱若現出絕對領域—太讚了！是誰教這個遲鈍鬼要配上黑色蕾絲吊帶內褲的？還有柔軟棕髮上的一對狗耳朵，更是讓剛回到家疲憊滿滿的亞瑟馬上精神百倍。  
亞瑟還來不及說什麼就被剛醒的戀人抱個滿懷。「今天是交往紀念日呀，亞瑟你忘啦？」安東尼奧燦爛笑著，頭一邊蹭著亞瑟的肩膀。「你喜歡嗎？」  
亞瑟狠狠把人壓回沙發中，沒有任何回應就開始親吻。安東尼奧悶悶的笑著「欸你很喜歡嘛」馬上被堵住嘴，亞瑟的攻勢持續著，安東尼奧一邊喘氣一邊還想說些什麼，但是在情欲的影響下收了回去，轉而專心在情人突然的親吻和愛撫。  
「誰教你這樣穿的？」亞瑟突然停止親吻，直勾勾盯著安東尼奧，手邊的動作卻不停歇，  
「俺看亞瑟桌上的書中有這種服裝呀。」

二十七、突如其來的親吻。  
一頓豐盛的晚餐，在安東尼奧終於把亞瑟「請」出廚房不久後順利擺上餐桌。亞瑟不甘心地咬著酥脆恰到好處的麵包和切著煎得鮮嫩多汁的兔肉排，對面的人一臉興奮地說著街坊鄰居帶來什麼新改良的番茄一邊喝著海鮮濃湯，他盯著安東尼奧嘰哩瓜啦卻不發一語。  
「亞瑟你怎麼啦？」  
對方似乎終於察覺餐桌上只有他自己的聲音，對著沉默的亞瑟歪頭想著各種他沉默的可能性，亞瑟就是喜歡安東尼奧的單純。  
沒有任何預告，亞瑟突然把人曳向自己那側，然後平淡一如往昔地回答安東尼奧的疑問。  
「沒什麼，只是忽然想喝點濃湯。」

二十八、舔吻手心。  
專注在工作中的亞瑟完全不理會在一旁咬著筆桿叨念著沒靈感的安東尼奧。原本打算畫一些圖的西／班／牙人發現戳亞瑟比起調合水彩有趣多後就開始他的干擾大業，直到挨了一拳才自知理虧地乖乖上底色。  
「你在畫什麼？」  
開始集中精神在畫布上塗塗抹抹後亞瑟的聲音插入他的思緒中，然而被打斷的不悅他沒有顯現在表情上。  
「哇，你工作做完啦？」  
「算是。所以這是什麼？」  
一邊好奇觀看著開始出現色彩的畫布同時亞瑟啜了一口在安東尼奧工作桌上的紅茶，但愛好茶品的英／國人淺嚐後皺眉。  
「這茶冷掉了，我再去沖一壺給你。」  
「好噢謝謝。」  
在畫什麼安東尼奧自己也不知道，就是隨性而畫吧。一思考起來這幅畫似乎就需要給他一些意義，安東尼奧忍不住苦惱起來。  
「茶好了，我順便把你下午烤的餅乾帶過來了。附帶一提，你那樣咬筆桿幾支筆都不夠給你畫。」  
接過冒著熱氣的紅茶，丟了塊餅乾放進嘴中嘎嘎響，安東尼奧持續盯著畫布：「亞瑟，你覺得俺在畫什麼？」  
亞瑟學著安東尼奧席地而坐，看似很努力思考卻又看不出什麼所以然的困惑表情讓安東尼奧吃吃竊笑「笑什麼我很努力在想。」被巴了頭之後安東尼奧反到笑得更開了，報應似地被餅乾嗆到，趕緊喝了紅茶順順呼吸。  
「我不知道歸不知道，但是你畫的圖我都喜歡。」  
亞瑟抓起安東尼奧握著水彩筆的右手，毫不在意他的手上沾滿各式顏料地在手心落下一吻。  
突如其來的舉動讓安東尼奧愣了愣，對方沾上顏料的臉讓他好想取笑，不過他忍住了，這麼窩心的告白就讓他好好回應吧。  
「亞瑟喜歡俺就很開心啦。」  
安東尼奧捧起情人的臉回以一吻。


End file.
